


Draco's Mission

by captaindkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Trip, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, draco adjusting to muggle ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk
Summary: Hermione and Draco are finally headed out for their holiday on the beach after term ends at Hogwarts, Hermione has it all planned out - but Draco has other ideas





	Draco's Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyanatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanatos/gifts).



It was finally the day Hermione had been counting down too. She walked out of the Hogwarts library, locking up as she left. She walked along the corridor and made her way towards the teachers lounge to find Draco. They had planned a weeks holiday to the seaside and it was finally the day they got to leave. All they had to do before they got to leave was see off the last of the students as they headed home for the summer.  
Hermione loved the students but if they walked any slower to the train she’d explode. It took an hour for all the students to find their way to the train before it eventually left the station.  
She gave Draco an excited smile, as she locked eyes with him across the platform, which he returned.  
Hermione had everything they needed already packed in her handbag that had an extension charm placed on it. It had done her well five years ago when the golden trio had needed it, and it continued to be just as helpful all these years later. Even if she had packed it, then emptied it and repacked it and repeated this at least three times to check they had everything. They said their goodbyes to the other staff members, Neville giving Hermione the longest hug out of them all. He even tried to give Draco a hug, apparently four years of friendship still wasn’t enough for Draco to allow it though. Neville accepted defeat and went for a handshake instead.  
The lovers departed, and made their way beyond the school gates where they could apparate to the muggle seaside town where they had reservations at a caravan park. Hermione already had the apparition spot down to the millimetre, it was an alleyway a five minute walk from the caravan park and was hidden away enough that they wouldn’t be spotted by muggles.  
They arrived at the alleyway in the exact spot Hermione had planned, of course, and made their way to the park hand in hand. This was their first muggle style holiday in the four years they had been together, and they had agreed that other than getting there and Hermione’s bag, they wouldn’t use any magic. In fact, they’d made a bet as to who would cave first, each thinking it would be the other. The loser had to pay for their next date night. Hermione knew that she would definitely win, but she did have the advantage of growing up as a muggle, whereas Draco only really learnt about muggle ways in the last few years. He even enjoyed driving instead of apparating or any other magical way of travelling for the most part.  
As they arrived at the front desk, Hermione pulled the booking information from her bag.  
“Hi, booking for Granger please.” She said, placing the confirmation print out into waiting hands of the man behind the desk.  
“Welcome, here’s your keys and welcome pack. You’re located in the deluxe section of the park which is just down to the right of the reception. You’ll find a direct access number on the front of your pack, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to call us.”  
“Thank you.” Hermione smiled.  
“No problem, enjoy your stay.” The man smiled back.  
They followed the directions they’d been given, and located the caravan that their key opened.  
Draco took the keys and opened it for them, letting Hermione walk in first.  
“Bit small isn’t it. We’re gonna just be on top of each other all the time.” He remarked.  
“You don’t usually complain about us being on top of each other.” Hermione flirted.  
“We’ve been here two minutes Granger, I know you can’t control yourself around me, but give me a minute to get my bearings.” He smirked.  
“Shush, this is the biggest one anyway and this is pretty big! Bigger than the ones my family used to bring me to.”  
“The do carol vans smaller than this?”  
“Caravans, sweetie. And yes, they do. This is a deluxe one.” She laughed, a full belly laugh erupting from her.  
“Can’t I just do a quick spell to make it bigger?” Draco pleaded.  
“Only if you want to lose the bet.” She reminded him, even though she knew it wasn’t her paying for the date that he wanted from the bet, he just wouldn’t want to bruise his ego by losing a bet.  
He put his hands up in defeat.  
“Shall we unpack our things or do you want to leave them in your bag so that we actually have some space in here?” He joked.  
“Quit complaining.” She laughed, throwing his bag of clothes at him from her handbag.  
He begrudgingly put them away without even the slightest bit of magic, as Hermione did the same with her clothes.  
When everything was unpacked into the right place, Hermione suggested a walk over to the entertainment centre to see what was going to on this week. She had to pretty much drag him out but eventually they got there.  
The entertainment for that night was a magic act. “The Great Magini”  
“Sounds awful.” Draco announced.  
“We’re definitely going.” Hermione informed him.  
He rolled his eyes at her, whilst she smiled innocently at him.  
“Come on, it starts in fifteen minutes.” She urged, pulling him towards the entrance.  
Draco followed her in with a groan.  
The entertainment centre wasn’t too busy, and they found a table near the bar. Hermione went up and brought them both their favourite muggle drink, southern comfort and coke, a double for Draco to loosen him up a bit.  
It wasn’t long before the magician came up onto the stage. He started with the basic rabbit out of a hat trick.  
“Pathetic.” Draco muttered.  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him, and continued watching the show.  
The magician continued doing the normal tricks, like pulling scarves from his sleeves and so on, before eventually asking for a volunteer from the audience.  
For a split second Hermione considered crucio-ing Draco so his arm went up, but the thought passed. The magician picked someone from the front row and placed them into a long container.  
“I’m going to saw this lovely lady in half.” He announced, earning a scoff from Draco.  
He proceeded with the trick and after some showmanship, pulled the container in two halves.  
“How the hell? I thought we’re not allowed to use magic in front of muggles?” Draco exclaimed.  
Hermione burst into laughter.  
“I thought you of all people would not take this as a joke, we need to inform the ministry!” He told her.  
“It’s not real Draco, it’s a trick.” She laughed.  
“But she’s in half Hermione! He obviously used magic!” Draco continued.  
“She’s got her legs scrunched up in the first side.” She explained.  
“But her feet are sticking out the other end!”  
“Nope, they’re fake feet or another person scrunched in the end compartment.”  
Draco sat in amazement, still dumbstruck from this discovery.  
“Incredible.” He commented.  
The show continued and Draco was still as amazed the rest of the way through as the tricks got more complicated, and Hermione had to explain each one. 

They walked back to the caravan after the show slightly worse for wear, after carrying on drinking throughout the show, and headed towards the bedroom. Draco was still gushing about the magician and how amazing he was. Hermione had a passing thought about pushing Draco onto the bed and screwing him right there but genuinely feared he'd be too busy thinking about The Great Magini. Instead, she got out of her clothes and climbed into the bed. The covers felt amazing smooth against her skin, not quite as smooth as the silk covers that Draco demanded for their house, but almost. He followed suit and snuggled up to her, wrapping his cold arms around her warm body. With the warmth and buzz of the alcohol coursing round their veins, it didn't take them long to fall asleep. 

The next day they awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. Much to Draco’s disgust. At home he had a charm on the windows so that they weren't woken up by them. Today was Draco’s turn to lead things. As much as Hermione liked being in control, she was excited for the day. After a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs they headed out towards the beach. They walked a short way along the beach before Draco motioned to turn left between a gap in the fence. Draco went first, taking Hermione’s hand and guiding her through behind him. It came out at a massive building covered with pictures of fish and other aquatic animals. Hermione remembered it well, it was the Sea Life Centre that she visited as a little girl. She had been gutted when she'd looked online for tickets only to see it had been closed for renovations and not due to be open for another few weeks.  
“But it's closed Draco.”  
He simply shook his head.  
“I appreciate the sentiment but I already tried to get us tickets.”  
“I didn't get us tickets, shut up and trust me for once Granger.”  
He pulled her towards the entrance and walked straight in. There was staff waiting for them, and greeted them by name, whilst Hermione still stood there with no clue what was going on.  
“I made a donation to help them renovate faster and in return we get a private tour.”  
“You did that for me?” She almost cried.  
“I had to, you told me this was your favourite place and you were heartbroken when you couldn't show me it.”  
Hermione was speechless and instead of trying to think of something to say, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and made an inhumane squealing noise.  
“That good huh?” He smirked.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She exclaimed.  
“You're welcome princess.”  
She blushed at him calling her by her pet name in front of all these staff members. She wasn't used to Draco calling her it in public. Hermione smiled back at him and excitedly pulled his hand towards the first part of the centre, which happened to be a green screen where customers stood and had a picture taken. As the picture was taken she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, earning a massive grin from Draco. When they got the nod from the photographer that the photo had came out okay they continued on to the next part, which was filled with all different fish of different colours. Hermione was walking around admiring each section. In the middle of the room was a giant group of Stingrays, which she crouched down and got face to face with one at the glass before giggling as it moved away. She caught Draco’s glance and he was watching her with a massive smile on his face. They continued through the different rooms, Draco actually letting Hermione take pictures of them both in the domes that went under the tanks, when eventually they got to Hermione's favourite part of the centre. The tunnel that she explained in great detail to Draco on many occasions. She started to walk through it, nostalgia hitting her, making her feel young and carefree again.  
“What's this one?” Draco asked from behind her.  
She turned around to help Draco identify whatever he was looking at but found him on the floor instead, down on one knee.  
“Hermione Jean Granger, you truly are the light to my dark, and I had this planned another way, but seeing you in here, how happy you are, honestly just you messing around with that flat fish thing out there, my heart felt like it was going to burst with love. This is where I want to do this. Will you please marry me?”  
Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks already.  
“Of course!” She squeaked, barely audible through her happy sobs.  
Draco stood up and placed the ring on her finger. The ring sparkled under the water above them.  
“It's gorgeous!” She managed to say before his lips were on hers.  
She had lost all sense of time during this kiss and was unaware as to how much time had passed when they finally stopped for a second.  
“I think there may be some laws about it if we go much further than this. Maybe we should stop.” She giggled, motioning to Draco’s very apparent boner.  
“You're probably right, Mrs Malfoy” He replied, giving her one last small kiss and a wink.  
“I'm always right.”


End file.
